Do You Know The Muffin War?
Do You Know The Muffin War? ::::::::: By CobrastyleNinja In a land far, far away a lonely muffin put on his helmet, donned his belt, sword and shield, and his secret weapon, the Muffin Arm. The muffin arm was the secret weapon the Muffin Officials had given him, and he wore it proudly into battle. The chocolate muffin was the Muffin Army's most fierce warrior. "Raze," his blueberry muffin commander called out, "come here." Commander B was an old muffin, with even more wrinkles than a regular ugly cupcake, and enough scars to cover his whole face, but he was a sagacious old warrior that Raze looked up to. He jogged over, the bottom half of his armor missing. "Yes Commander B?" Raze lowered himself approximately to his Commanders power of influence, and then rose to his full height, looking B straight into his eyes. "I want you on the front line, make sure no cupcakes make it past you, okay?" With a slight grin, Commander B patted Raze on the arm, and went off to prepare the rest of his troops, making sure they were all in an organized pattern and what not. Raze was ready for this battle, he had been waiting for this one for weeks. If Raze showed honor and valor on the field, he would become a commander himself. Raze donned the rest of his gear, and took his position in the middle of the front line, where all the action would be happening. He knew that Muffin Commander B will be watching him for signs of honor, valor, and bravery, so he gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white with the effort, and waited for the signal. No one chatted with him, or anyone else for that matter. Muffins were scared for their lives, as well as they should, going into battle was a sure way to die if not careful, quick, and clever enough. "Tonight, we fight for victory!" The General called out as he went up and down the ranks of his muffins. "Those cupcakes have called not only you, but your families, UGLY! They have insulted us when all we've ever done was try to be nice, but no, they want to do this the hard way. Tonight, you fight for your family, and your honor as respectable muffins!" And with the Cupcake Army in view, the General called out the word "Charge!" and galloped through the ranks, and muffins screamed their cries of war. Raze sprinted to keep up, his stubby legs moving at incredible speed to his first target, he raised the pommel of his sword, and smashed his opponents head before the cupcake could even react. It crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Raze smacked and hashed and tore through countless cupcakes, and even swallowed a few, for muffins have some of the biggest mouths out there. He got cuts and scrapes, and even lost a chocolate chip or two, but that didn't matter to Raze, all he wanted was to tear these cupcakes apart. As he sliced through two cupcakes at once, he noticed Commander B in the fight, dozens of angry cupcakes surrounded him. For the first time in the whole battle, panic struck Raze. Breathing heavily he ran towards Commander B, jumping above and ducking from the cupcakes all around him and the other muffins and made a beeline for his mentor. "DIE CUPCAKES!!!" Raze yelled as he sliced through one, and slammed into the next, reaching Commander B right before he was about to be a bunch of little muffins. Together, they fought off those cupcakes, and when more came, Raze was eager to see their blood. Engaging combat with a cupcake, Raze sliced and hacked, but could not kill the warrior, and neither could the cupcake kill Raze. The battled for a long while, and as Commander B. moved on to other opponents, Raze was stuck battling the same one. Distracted, Raze made the mistake of looking past his current foe, and finding that the cupcakes had brought reinforcements. A thousand curses ran through his head, for now the enemy greatly outnumbered the muffins. The cupcake slammed his sword into Raze's, and his trusty sword clattered to the ground with an earsplitting CLANG! The cupcake sneered, and made to jab Raze in the kink of his armor, but missed. His sword banged against Raze's armor, and came back at him. Raze took that moment to shout a battle cry and swing his arm at the cupcakes head. The cupcake's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and collapsed like a sack of flour, one of the ingredients to make both of those warriors. Raze roared a triumphant roar, and challenged all those who opposed him to fight. He was proud of his Muffin Arm, the rock solid weapon and shield. Several more cupcakes dared to approach him, but he bested them easily as he blasted his way into enemies. After the fight Raze stood in the battle field, sweat dripping off of him, as he looked at the dead cupcakes and muffins at his feet. He was told he had killed 250 cupcakes with no sweat, and their most valuable warrior. Raze could guess at who that was with ease. Fallen warriors cried out in agony as he hurried toward a large crowd around a small area. Raze looked around for Commander B, and was shocked to find his limp body on the bloody floor, coughing up blood. He pushed his way through the crowd, soldiers cursing at him from behind. Commander B was pale, with a deep gash in his shoulder, the blood to great to clean. It seemed like the pain immobilized him from moving. "Commander-" Raze whispered urgently at his side, trying to get Commander B's eyes to focus. "Commander, I'll get the best medics, you'll be the first-" "Hush, Raze Chocolate Muffin, and listen to me carefully." The once deep and powerful voice was now hoarse, and barely a whisper. Raze leaned in to listen to his mentor. "I claim you as my son, and shall take my position as Commander of the 4th regiment. Honor me in the days to come. You have my blessing, and your inheritance of sword, property, and title if you so wish it to be." Raze was speechless. He stared at his old mentor, as his words sunk in. Muffins could claim other muffins family if they so wished, for no muffin had a birth parent. Ususally to be claimed, you have to prove yourself to the family, or be really close. Such things were not taken lightly by muffins. "I, Raze Chocolate Muffin, except your claim, and wish it to be. Thank you father." Raze choked on the words, and he could feel a cool streak of tears along his face as he watched Commander B, his father pass into the heavens of pasteries. He would be pampered there, Raze knew. Slowly standing up, Raze looked at the crowd of soldiers. " I am the commander of the 4th regiment, and the son of the deceased Commander B, may he rest in peace. I want all these bodies buried, and a coffin made for the Commander. Understood?" Commander Raze Chocolate- blueberry Muffin got the position he wanted, just not the way he wanted. Do You Know The Muffin War? Do You Know The Muffin War?